<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home sweet hell by belindarimbi13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398259">home sweet hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13'>belindarimbi13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I just want to give myself up.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home sweet hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I live in house</p><p>Built of lies, anger, and regrets.</p><p>Bloods, tears, and fleshes.</p><p>Cut freshly.</p><p>I live in dying</p><p>Coffin made of curses</p><p>I am covered in sweat, running from all the problems.</p><p>Dripping wet on the floor.</p><p>I slip.</p><p>It's fire</p><p>That cannot be untamed with water.</p><p>Desert of dried skin.</p><p>Unpromising promises.</p><p>I kill and be killed.</p><p>I live in house of massacre.</p><p>Dark and gloomy history, painted its wall.</p><p>Roofless like hopeless.</p><p>I died, and I die, and I will die.</p><p>Home sweet home, they say.</p><p>But what if my home was hell?</p><p>That I had been sleeping in torture all this time?</p><p>Eat breakfast and break my spine?</p><p>I cannot walk in this unholy ground, because I have no legs.</p><p>I ripped them out. Burning it down.</p><p>All of these wounds, they stain, they scar.</p><p>Cage of fears and shame.</p><p>I need to die to love.</p><p>I need to die to live.</p><p>I don't want to live at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to give myself up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>